


Isle of Misfit Toys

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-27
Updated: 2004-01-27
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Fights with the Leadership lead Josh to make a decision no one is ready for yet.





	Isle of Misfit Toys

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Isle of Misfit Toys**

**by:** Daxis Steele

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna, CJ, Toby, Sam, Leo  
**Rating:** YTEEN 13 For Language  
**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement is intended with the use of characters and situations from the West Wing.  
**Summary:** Fights with the Leadership lead Josh to make a decision no one is ready for yet.  
**Spoiler:** Through Season 5  
 **Feedback:** Appreciated but not expected  
**Author's Note:**

"Are you sure you are alright?" Josh forced a smile and looked up at his assistant. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just going to pack up some files and I'll be right behind you." She nodded her head, not really believing him. 

"I'll see you tomorrow morning before Senior Staff." 

"Goodnight." He managed a sincere smile as she started for the door. 

"Hey Donna?" She turned back, eyes full of compassion and concern, and Josh found his mind floundering for words. "Thank you." 

"You're welcome boss." He watched her disappear down the hallway before he turned back to his task list. 

Donna walked into the West Wing with a foreboding feeling. As normal as he forced himself to appear last night, she knew Josh was hurting more than he let on to the people around him. Her heart plummeted when she dropped her bag and walked into his office to pull files for the morning meeting. His desk was immaculate, a minor miracle for Josh, but also empty. In the place that once held a picture of the senior staff on the campaign trail she found a stack of envelopes, the top with her name scrawled in his illegible chicken scratch. 

Donnatella, 

It should be pretty obvious to you what I'm going to say to you in this letter. I tried to tell you last night but I couldn't seem to find the words. It has been made abundantly clear to me that I am endangering the position of the White House in regards to Congress merely being within its walls, so I am stepping aside. I know Leo will want to keep you on to assist the new DCoS so you don't have to worry about a job. I'm not taking you down on a sinking ship. I do however know that without my charming character to lobby on your behalf, Harry in Personnel, the ingrate that he is, will never give you a raise. What I'm trying to say is that I apologize I won't be around to help you get what you so richly deserve, but I do have an alternate solution. I'm heading to my house in Connecticut to take a break before I go join Sam in California. The condo is going to be vacant and you are free to use it as long as you need it. It's not much but it is a safer neighborhood and you won't have to pay rent. I left the keys in the top left hand drawer with a letter of recommendation and Sam's business card. I only ask that you don't tell the others where I am going yet. What I feel they should know will be addressed in their letters. 

Alright, enough of this sentimental junk. I just want you to know that I never would have been able to accomplish what little we did without your help. I wish you all the luck in the future and if you ever need a job come find me. I'm sure I can always use a quirky trivia hound with distinct penmanship. Who knows, maybe Sam and I can afford to give you a real office. Please promise me that you will take care of yourself and call if you ever need anything. I'll miss you. 

Joshua 

With tears streaking down her face, Donna opened the top drawer and found a larger envelope. It contained the keys as promised and made her tattered heart shatter in her chest. There were many times in the past few years when she thought about leaving but the idea of being that far from Josh kept her trapped within these walls. In the end he was the one that left. Collapsing in his chair, she let the sob run loose as she ran her fingers over the embossed lettering of Sam's business card. She flipped it over and found a note on the back. I was serious about the job. Call me. She could almost see his hand writing the message, brooding in the dark. The number to his house in Connecticut was scrawled under the note and it took all her energy not to pick up the phone. Even if he left straight from his office the night before he wouldn't have gotten very far by now. She left him a brief six hours ago and he obviously had to pack his office. 

After an hour of self pity Donna attempted to mend her ruined makeup and gathered the letters. With a deep breath she stepped out of the office of a man she had come to love very deeply. She barely had time to make it to her desk before Leo came barreling around the corner. Her anger with the older gentleman was acute but fierce. She talked to Margaret the day before about the conversations Josh and Leo had. Between that and the little bits of information Josh gave her, she was pretty sure she knew what went on inside his office. 

"Donna, get Josh. I need to see him before Senior Staff." 

"He left Leo." Leo's step hitched with irritation and he stopped his momentum. 

"Well get him back here. I need him to start fixing the damage he caused." She watched him steam ahead, misinterpreting what she was saying. 

"No Leo. I mean he's gone." Leo caught the inflection in her voice and turned back to her. 

"What do you mean he's gone?" She handed him the letter addressed to the White House Chief of Staff instead of the informal Leo he would usually use. She scowled at him and started to walk away. 

"He left that last night when he cleaned out his desk. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go break it to CJ and Toby that we chased off another one." Leo balked at the accusatory tone. 

"Donna, surely you don't think..." 

"I know what you said to him Leo. But I'm pretty sure 'no one wants you here' can have many meanings." She snarled. "It's Josh, Leo. You do the math." Leo opened the letter and found a single sentence, professionally written and lacking any of Josh's usual passion. 

"I, Joshua Lyman, resign the position of Deputy Chief of Staff effective midnight November 8, 2003." The words almost brought back Leo's breakfast. "Damn it kid." 

Claudia Jean Cregg sat in Toby's office fighting the urge to cry. The letter in her hand was all the testament she needed for the coming apocalypse. Josh never would have left this building while there was still fight left in him. "Is he answering his phone?" 

Toby shook his head. "He's already gone." Toby wasn't sure how he felt about Josh skulking off in the night without so much as a goodbye but under the circumstances he couldn't blame him. If there had been a chance of this leaking then his life would have been in even more turmoil. 

"This is ridiculous." 

"First Sam, then Will, now Josh. What's next? You?" Toby, although seriously considering the option he knew CJ was also entertaining, shook his head and flopped unceremoniously into his chair. 

"She'll be next." He didn't have to explain further. 

"I'm not sure I'll be that far behind her." CJ sighed and swiped at her eyes. "Do you think she knows where he is going?" The balding man let a faint smile creep across his lips. 

"I guarantee it." 

"Think she'll tell anyone?" 

"Would you?" CJ frowned. "That's what I thought." 

"Do you think he asked her not to?" 

"Even if he didn't she wouldn't tell any of us. Too many chances we'll try and pull him back in." 

"You make this sound like the mob." Toby snorted, knowing a thing our two about organized crime. 

"The mob is more forgiving." CJ didn't dispute the fact. 

"How are we supposed to go in there and face Leo, Toby? I'm not sure I even want to be in the same room with him anymore." 

"This isn't just about Josh is it." She shook her head. 

"Yeah." He sighed. "You think that life line is still good?" 

"Yours or mine?" She watched him rub his tired eyes with dejected interest. 

"Mine. Mark would never say no to you." She snickered. 

"After my performance lately? He has to be questioning my sanity." 

"You didn't say anything we weren't already thinking." He looked at the clock and scowled. "We have to get in there." CJ groaned and followed him out of the office. 

"He really just left?" Donna looked at Ryan, not in the mood for a battle, but to her surprise he looked crushed. 

"They didn't give him much of a choice. As long as Josh is here the blue dogs won't play ball." He took a step back at the apparent anger in her voice. "He did what he always does." 

"What? Cut and run?" She shot the intern a murderous glare. 

"Gave up everything for the President." She sighed, the fight leaving her. "Josh carries a truckload of guilt around with him bigger than the state of Nebraska. He won't allow the Presidency to be damaged any more than it already has, even if means giving up the only thing that ever meant a damn to him." She looked at Ryan, saw him starting to sway in the right direction. "He almost died for this job and still came back. Do you really think he would give it up if he didn't feel he had to?" Ryan watched her kick away from the wall and walk into Josh's office, slamming the door behind her. He looked back down at the letter in his hand. It was difficult to watch your hero fall from grace, but everything he saw in the last forty eight hours and the undertones in Josh's letter confirmed everything Donna was saying. He wondered briefly if this life was even worth pursuing. 

"Put it down Leo." The Chief of Staff started and turned to the doorway occupied by the President. 

"Sir." 

"Leo, pour that back in the bottle and lock it back in your safe." Leo looked down at the glass of thirty year old malt scotch in his hand. 

"If it's all the same to you, I'd rather not." He grumbled but followed the order. 

"He'll survive Leo." 

"I hung him out to dry Jed." Bartlet straightened, shocked by the pure anguish in his voice. He hadn't seen Leo in this much pain for a long time. "I gave the DNP exactly what they wanted and ended up destroying one of the greatest political minds in the process." 

"You aren't going to tell me what happened are you?" Leo shook his head. "Do they know on the hill yet?" 

"Half of Washington knows by now. The blue dogs are back at the table ready to deal, but I have no Senior Staff to meet with them. Toby's ready to rip my head off, Will's gone and CJ won't even be in the same room with me." 

"Why did you try and shield me from this Leo?" Jed moved to sit across from him. 

"You had other things to worry about." 

"So you just took it upon yourself to hold together a crumbling staff, while juggling all of the other stuff you didn't want me handling." Jed sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Your faith in us is overwhelming, really." 

"May I remind you that you took an eighteen hour detour from work to play red cross yesterday?" Jed scowled but didn't respond. Leo snarled, inches from launching his scotch bottle across the room. "We're in the second term. We're not supposed to be fighting in the trenches." 

"We really let them down didn't we?" Leo nodded sadly at Jed. "What do we do now?" 

"Stand up and keep going I guess." Jed gave him a warning look. 

"We need Josh here to do that." 

"I know that." He rubbed his eyes. With a resigned look at his friend Leo got off his couch and grabbed his coat. "I'll go talk to him." 

Josh walked into the door of his house with an exhausted sigh. He knew he should call him but the energy wasn't there. He screwed up, that much he would admit, but he thought Leo's reaction was a little severe. It hurt to know after everything they went through, the number of times Josh threw himself on the sword for Leo, that his mentor would just turn his back on him like it meant nothing. Maybe it hadn't meant anything to Leo. He sighed, grabbing his cell and dialing his main number, expecting to check his messages. He was shocked when her voice drifted through the receiver, even more so that she sounded so upset. "Are you alright?" 

"You bastard!" He jumped at the ferocity in her voice. 

"Donna?" 

"I've been worried sick about you." He relaxed slightly. 

"I'm sorry. I just got to the house." 

"How was the trip?" He heard her breathing calm. 

"Long. Right now I just want to sleep for days." He could almost hear the smile in her voice as she responded. 

"Well, then maybe you should. You looked like hell last night." 

"Thanks a lot." He smirked. "I'm planning on it." He kicked off his shoes and settled on the bed. 

"When are you planning on flying out?" He didn't miss the note of sadness in her voice. 

"A few days." He bit his lip for a moment, debating whether to ask. "Donna, are you really alright?" 

Tears welled in her eyes and she had to stop her body from screaming that she wanted him to come home. Mercifully she was saved from answering by pounding on the front door. 

"Josh I have to go. Someone is here." He felt a twinge of disappointment and worry but let it go. "Take care of yourself Donnatella. Do good." 

"Bye Joshua." She hung up the phone, once again with a hollow feeling leaving her on the brink of sobs. "I love you." Her heart hurt as she studied the dead phone in her hand. Her only hope was to find a sympathetic angel with a tub of double fudge ripple on the other side of the door. Peeking out the peephole she felt her anger rise again. "God hates me." Flinging the door open she glared at the man on the other side. "Leo." Donna was beyond the point of being polite. Josh's departure left her shattered and she didn't care who knew it. She yanked her robe tightly around her body and scowled at him. 

"Donna? What are you doing here?" Leo looked at her state of dress and wanted to run back to his bottle. This couldn't possibly get any worse. 

"I live here." He was wrong, it was much worse. He could see the news cycles spinning in his head and had to wonder how long Josh hid this one from them. 

"I need to see him." Donna frowned. 

"He isn't here." 

"Where is he?" Leo was struggling to keep his body calm. 

"Gone." 

"When will he be back?" She shot him an angered look. 

"How should I know?" 

"You're living with him." Leo pointed at her robe, frustrated by her lack of cooperation. 

"I'm not living with him, I'm living in his apartment. He left it to me when he left town. He's gone, Leo." She annunciated the words clearly to make sure he understood this time. 

"Where did he go?" She didn't respond and Leo felt his anger rising another decibel. "Donna tell me where he is now or..." 

"You'll what? Fire me?" She laughed coldly. "Consider this my two weeks notice." She slammed the door in his face and slid down the cold wood sobbing uncontrollably. 

* * *

"How is she Margaret?" The assistant smiled at the concerned voice on the other end of the phone. She looked over her shoulder at Leo's closed door before continuing. 

"Not too good Sam. Leo went to Josh's apartment last night looking for him and found Donna. Apparently there was an altercation and Donna quit." Sam sighed knowing what would have caused the fight. Donna was the only one that could tell them where Josh was, and she would die first. "I'm worried about her Sam. She's been walking around like a zombie since he left." 

"I'll check on her. She usually talks to me when he pisses her off." 

"Okay, oh, I've got to go. Take care of her." 

"I will." Sam hung up his phone and waited for a minute before dialing another number. "Hello?" 

"She needs you." 

"What happened?" There was abject fear in the voice. 

"She had a run in with Leo. She just quit." Sam heard him swear. 

"Damn it. I knew this was going to happen. I'm going back." Sam relaxed into his chair. "I'll be out there a few days later than expected." 

"Don't worry about it Josh. You're bringing her with you right?" 

"If I can get her to come with me." Sam almost smiled at the doubt in his friend's voice. "Josh, just ask her. I think you will be pleasantly surprised, and I don't have an interoffice dating policy." Josh's sarcastic streak returned. 

"I think my name on the wall next to yours negates your feelings on the subject." Sam laughed. "Is everything there set up?" 

"We have a meeting Friday, think that will give you enough time?" 

"Should be. Depends on how long it takes to get her things on the truck." 

"Make it happen." Josh smiled and threw some shirts and jeans in a bag. 

"Are you sure you don't mind the changes?" Sam rolled his eyes. 

"For the hundredth time I think it's a great idea." 

"I'll see you soon." 

"Call when you hit town." 

"I will mom." Josh disconnected the call with a chuckle. 

* * *

Donna sank deeper into the pillow, holding onto the fabric like a life line. She could still smell him here, among the tousled sheets. "Why did you leave me Josh?" 

"I didn't think you'd want to come with me." She shot up in the bed and looked through the darkness at the emerging figure. "I'd apologize for not knocking, but I do own the place." Donna jumped out of the bed and was sobbing in his arms instantaneously. 

"Well you're a shitty landlord." He laughed and pulled her tighter to his chest. 

"I'm sorry if this hurt you Donnatella. I didn't have a choice and I didn't want to drag you down with me." She let out a hysterical sob as his hands tangled in her hair. 

"You didn't have to drag me. I'm in love with you Josh. I would have run." Fire ran through his veins at the confession. 

"You love me?" 

"If you don't know that, you're an idiot. I'm told it's obvious." He chuckled at the muffled snipe. 

"Hey Donna, you don't work for me anymore. You know what that means?" Stormy blue eyes lifted off his shoulder and searched his face for an answer. 

"What?" 

"You can bring me coffee." She sagged slightly but laughed. Encouraged by the sound he caressed her cheek, wiping away the tears. Her breath caught in her throat when he leaned to kiss her. "And now I'm allowed to love you back." Donna's body tangled around his, ensuring he wouldn't be running out anytime soon. The touch was hardly chaste as lips dueled in a fiery passion. It was a short trip to the bed, divesting each other of clothing. "I've wanted you for so long." Tears sprung anew from her eyes at the sincerity in his voice. 

"Make love to me Josh." He smirked and leaned to nibble on her shoulder. 

"Gladly." 

* * *

Josh smiled down at the angel in his arms. Everything he wanted but couldn't have was next to him in the soft glow of moonlight. He looked behind her and saw the bags packed in the corner. 

"You going somewhere?" 

"To Connecticut to kick your butt for leaving me." She frowned. "And then to California to work for you and Sam." 

Josh leaned over the side of the bed to grab his jeans. 

"About that." Donna's heart started to sink. "You don't want me to work for you anymore?" Josh smiled and shook his head, handing her a business card. "No." Donna fought the urge to sob until she looked down at the card in her hand. "Seaborne, Lyman and Moss?" Josh nodded with a smile. "We were hoping you would find your way out there." 

"What would I be doing?" Josh smirked. 

"Probably not bringing me coffee." She slapped his chest. 

"Josh!" 

"What? It's true." He reached for the card, turning it over to show her the other side. 

"Chief Operations Officer?" 

"Sam and I are great with the political maneuvering, but when it comes to the office, we couldn't buy a stapler to save our life. Lord help us if we were in charge of paying people." 

"I have a staff?" 

"Of ten." Donna beamed and snuggled into his side. 

"You really think I'm qualified to do this?" He wished he could bottle up all the confidence he had in her and make it her own. 

"I do. We both do. We never really considered anyone else for the job." Her heart pounded with nervous energy. 

"What exactly do we do?" 

"Political strategy consulting." She smirked at the air of superiority in his voice. 

"So we're basically whoring ourselves out to lobbyists." Josh laughed and yanked her under him. 

"Something like that." 

"Why are we moving to California then? Shouldn't we be here doing that?" 

"We should be, but we thought it would be smart to get my name out of the news cycle. We're starting with California state legislature." 

"Silicon valley and Hollywood lobbyists." She smirked. "Start where the money is." Pure pride shown in his eyes as he gazed down at her. 

"Exactly." Donna's cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "When do we leave?" 

"How soon can you have everything packed?" 

"If you help me I can have everything loaded in my car in two days." Josh snorted at the idea of manual labor. 

"Forget it. We're hiring a moving service. I'm not driving to California." 

"I can't afford that." She scowled at him. 

"Consider it part of your relocation package." 

"Ooh, business cards and a relocation package. You really know how to woo a girl." Josh's laughter was cut short by the incessant knock on the door. Groaning he let his head fall on her shoulder. "Are you here?" She looked up at him. 

"I don't suppose I could convince you to ignore it." She shook her head. "Then no." He watched with appreciation as her slender body slid from the bed and threw on a robe. He sat on the bed listening to the quiet conversation in the hall. 

"CJ." Donna was stunned to see her at the door. She figured it would be another assault from Leo. 

"Hi Donna. You okay?" Donna smiled reassuringly and pulled the press secretary over to the couch. 

"I'll be fine CJ." Hawk eyes examined her carefully before a decision was drawn. 

"You've talked to him." Donna nodded. "I know you won't tell me where he is, but will you at least tell me if he's okay?" 

"He's fine CJ. He's not doing anything stupid." 

"No glass?" 

"No glass." The Press Secretary slumped into the cushions. 

"Thank god." Donna reached out and touched her hand, not blind to the turmoil CJ was enduring at work. 

"How are you doing?" CJ laughed. 

"I'm about to the end of my rope." She rubbed her eyes with exhaustion. "Toby and I were talking about it today after we heard about your run in with Leo." 

The fight seemed to be draining out of her before Donna's eyes. "We're in second term. Things are supposed to be easier. We aren't supposed to be dropping like flies." 

"Are you really ready to give it up when you don't have to?" CJ jumped at the melancholy voice. 

"Hey, mi amore. I should have known you wouldn't stray far from Donna. I thought you left town." He nodded sitting on the coffee table in front of her. 

"I did. I just came back to pick up some things I left behind." CJ snorted, looking between the two. 

"I'll bet." She smacked Josh upside the head. 

"Ow! What was that for?" 

"Leaving without saying goodbye." 

"I was going to offer you a lifeline, but now I'm not so sure." He pouted and rubbed the side of his head. 

"Do you always have to aim for the temple." CJ laughed. 

"What lifeline?" Josh held out a card. "Sam too?" He nodded. 

"We get you and Toby on board and we are going to change the name to IMT." 

"IMT?" 

"Isle of Misfit Toys." Donna burst out laughing. 

"Josh! You don't even like Christmas movies." 

"Like there's anything else to watch in December." He snarled and turned to CJ. 

"Back to California huh?" Josh nodded. "Josh, as upset as I am, I'm not..." 

"Ready to leave yet." He smiled sadly. "I understand CJ. There's no expiration date on this. The offer is still good at the end of term." 

"Toby too?" He snickered. 

"Do you think I would miss the opportunity to watch Sam and Toby go at it?" CJ's lips twitched with the start of a smile. 

"How long until you move this shindig to DC?" 

"By end of term at the latest." 

"I'll talk to Tobias." Josh smiled and handed her a second card. 

"Wait until Friday. We'll be in the offices by then." 

* * *

Josh sat down behind his desk and ran his hands across the smooth surface. The pace here was definitely not as exciting but he wasn't sure that was a bad thing. He couldn't remember the last time he got a solid four hours of sleep let alone eight. The weather was a hell of a lot better too. Smiling to himself, he remembered they only had to fight for the things worth winning now. "Josh, let's go. We're going to be late." He looked up at Sam and nodded. Searching for his file to no avail, he wandered into the hall. "Donna! Do you have the figures for my meeting?" She appeared in the doorway of her office, smirking. He followed the graceful hand pointing to the plaque on the door stating her title. "Damn it. Sorry, this is going to take some getting used to." He looked around the office, ignoring Sam's snicker. "Which minion am I supposed to be yelling at now?" 

"That would be me, but I'm not so sure about the minion part." Josh spun to see Ryan standing behind him with a file. 

"How the hell did you get here?" He turned and scowled at Donna. 

"What? His internship was up this month." 

"You would think being an owner would mean I would know what the hell was going on in my own office." 

Sam laughed at his friend. 

"Why buck tradition?" Josh snarled at him. 

"You, I don't really like you." He snatched the file out of Ryan's hand and hurried for the door. Sam shared an amused grin with Donna before following him out. 

"We'll be back by lunch." 

"What do you think Toby?" Toby stared at the little white card in his hand with a trace of a smile. Picking up his phone he dialed the number at the bottom and waited. 

"Hello?" 

"You're an ass." 

"Nice to hear from you too, Toby." Josh chuckled. 

"You calling for the reason I think you're calling?" 

"Yeah." 

"Hang on. Let me get Sam and Donna in here." There was an unmistakable sound of shouting as Toby put the call on speaker phone. He looked over at CJ and shook his head. 

"Think he'll ever figure out how to use the phone?" 

"I wouldn't count on it." 

"Hey, I heard that." They smirked at the phone, almost feeling like they were in the same room again. 

"Hey Toby, CJ." They exchanged pleasantries for a minute. "What can we do for you two today?" CJ smiled at Sam's melodic voice. 

"You think you would be interested in taking on two silent partners until end of term?" Josh smiled over at Sam. 

"I think it can be arranged." Sam snorted. "But I doubt it will be that silent." 

"It will be if you don't screw up Sparky." 

"You're confidence is overwhelming, Claudia Jean. I promise, no call girls." Her head flew back with a hearty laugh. 

"Donna is working out a way to keep you two briefed on what we're up to out here." Josh droned out the words with a exaggerated boredom. 

"Donna, you're going to include all the embarrassing moments in the brief right?" CJ could hear Donna laughing on the other end. 

"Of course." 

"Donna!" 

"Can we get back on track here? CJ said you met with someone today." Toby appeared agitated, despite his humor with the situation. 

"Corbitt." 

"Henry Corbitt of California DNP?" 

"Yep." 

"What did he want?" 

"The governorship." Toby smiled. 

"You two don't start small do you?" Josh laughed. 

"What's the fun in that? We're not running the campaign. He's having trouble with some special interest groups." 

"I would imagine. Don't screw this up Mi Amore." 

"Go work." Josh's voice snarled through the speaker with contempt. "Don't make me regret inviting you to the game." 

Toby let out a rare laugh. "I have a meeting on the hill. Keep us posted." 

"We'll set up another call later in the week." Toby was about to hang up when he heard Josh's concerned question. 

"Toby, how is he?" Toby sighed before answering. 

"Not too good. Margaret found him with a bottle the other day. We don't think he's slipped yet, but he's close." 

"Alright. I'll call him." 

* * *

"Leo, I know you said you didn't want to be disturbed but I really think you want to take this call." He looked up at Margaret with fatigue marring his features. 

"Who is it?" 

"Josh." Leo's attention snapped to the phone and he yanked the receiver off the cradle. 

"Where the hell are you?" Josh sighed. 

"Nice to hear your voice too Leo." He forced himself to calm down and curb the panic in his heart. At least he knew Josh wasn't laying in a ditch somewhere. 

"Damn it Josh, I've been going crazy here. Where are you and when are you getting back?" Josh shook his head. 

"California, and I'm not. I'm out Leo." A pang of desperation hit Leo's heart. 

"We can recover from this Josh. We've survived worse." 

"We shouldn't have to survive and you know it." 

"You're committing political suicide." Josh rubbed his eyes. 

"I didn't call to argue with you Leo. I just called to tell you I'm alright." Leo could feel his body craving a drink as he picked up the bottle on the floor. "Put the bottle away Leo. I'm not gone forever. I just moved on to something else." 

"I did this to you kid. I practically threw you out of here, and Donna, Christ I scared her half to death." 

"I did it to myself and as for Donna, you didn't scare her." Josh chuckled. "You just pissed her off. She's here with me and we're both fine. No broken glass." 

"She's with you?" 

"Yeah." Josh looked up at the man in his doorway. 

"Look Leo. I have to go. I have a meeting. Promise me no more broken glass." 

"I promise kid." Leo stopped him before he could hang up the phone. "Josh? You're still my guy." A small smile tugged at the younger man's lips. 

"Thanks Leo. Tell everyone we said hi." 

"I will." Leo hung up the phone, both relieved and saddened by the news. "Hey Margaret!" She scurried into his office. "Get rid of this for me." He could almost taste her relief when he handed over the bottle of scotch. 

"Sure Leo." 

* * *

**Four months later...**

"Margaret, what is this?" 

"What Leo?" She poked her head in the room to see him studying his schedule. 

"This meeting at three." She checked her notes and shrugged. 

"The speaker called and asked me to give them thirty minutes." 

"What do they want?" 

"Internet privacy." Leo groaned. 

"Give it to Toby will you?" 

"Sure." She scampered out of the room to start rearranging his schedule again. 

"Give what to me?" Toby walked into Leo's office and took a seat in the chair. 

"A meeting on internet privacy." Leo rubbed his eyes. "What did you want?" 

"I have a meeting with Brandis at two thirty. We need him on welfare reform. I'm taking Will with me." Leo scowled as Toby got up and started for the door. "Hey Margaret!" 

"Yes Leo?" 

"Leave it on my schedule." She nodded and scurried back out the door again. 

"Who's the meeting with?" Leo looked down at the schedule. 

"Some strategists from IMT. You ever heard of them?" 

Toby chuckled. "Yeah. Good luck." Leo looked at him curiously. 

"What do you know that I don't Toby?" 

"Just that they're old friends." Leo groaned, knowing that meant trouble in this town. 

"Postpone your meeting with Brandis and take this one." 

"No." Leo looked up at him with shock. 

"No?" 

"No. It's a conflict of interest. I'm a share holder." Toby left the office before he could throw out anymore questions. 

* * *

"Tobin!" He looked up to see CJ headed for him. He grabbed her arm and dragged her into his office. "Are we going to make out in the closet, cause you might want to close the blinds." He scowled at her, unswayed by her humor. 

"It's seems Donna left something out of our last report." CJ raised an eyebrow. "Josh and Sam are here to talk to Leo." CJ snickered. 

"Of course she did Toby. They had to keep us away from this, you know that as well as I do." 

"A warning would have been nice. Leo's going to chew off a piece of me and spit it out when he gets through with the meeting." 

"He wanted you to take it?" 

"Yes. I have to meet with Brandis." CJ snickered again. 

"Lucky you." 

"CJ." 

"What? What do you want me to say Toby? He's going to be mad. So what? We aren't doing anything illegal. It was fully disclosed in our financial statements." 

* * *

Leo walked into the conference room expecting to find two high powered techno geeks, but it wasn't what he got. "Hey Leo." 

"Sam, Josh? What are you two doing here?" Sam smirked and stood to shake his hand. 

"Meetings. You?" 

"Stackhouse set me up with these techno junkies fighting a crusade against cyber terrorism." Josh laughed. 

"Well then. We're in the right place. Let's get started." Leo stuttered with shock. 

"What? You two are lobbying for tech firms?" 

"Nah, we're just the hired guns. Let me introduce you to the founding partners of IMT Strategies." Josh handed him a card and picked up his portfolio. "We don't have much to go over. Should we get through this and go grab a bite for lunch?" Leo nodded, still to shocked for words. "Leo, snap out of it. We have to be on a plane back to California in a few hours." 

* * *

**Three Weeks Later...**

"Leo, these negotiations should have been wrapped up two weeks ago." Toby stormed into Leo's office, outraged by another looming continuance on the budget. 

"We don't need this right now." Leo groaned and rubbed his aching head. 

"You know what we need you just won't do it." 

"It's not an option and you know it." 

"We're not talking permanent appointment. No one is going to get this through faster than he can." The Chief of Staff sighed. He wanted nothing more than to bring Josh back in the game but it wasn't in the cards any more. He could tell from the visit a few weeks ago that Josh was truly happy in California. 

"Angela's handling it." 

"She's had six months Leo. She couldn't get it done. Bring in people who can!" He knew Toby was right. The budget negotiations had drifted into the new year. 

"At this rate we're going to be passing this years budget next year." Leo grimaced. 

"Can you get him in here?" 

"I can get him in here, can you afford to pay him? He's not going to come alone." At this point they really couldn't afford not to bring in help. 

"How many?" 

"Three maybe four." 

"Get them down here. Where is he anyway?" Toby relaxed minutely. 

"Last I heard New York." He started out of the office. "I'll call him now." 

* * *

"Josh." Leo smiled and shook his former deputy's hand. "It's good to see you." 

"You too Leo." 

"How's Donna?" 

"Shopping for houses." Josh rolled his eyes. "I keep telling her the company is going to wind up here eventually. I think she is under the impression I'll back down if I have a mortgage." Leo looked amused. 

"She doesn't want to come back out here?" 

"The weather's warmer out there." Josh smirked. 

"So I've heard." Leo took in Josh's tan and smiled. The California lifestyle seemed to agree with him. "I'm sorry to call you in. I know you didn't want to come back here." Josh shook his head. 

"Don't apologize Leo. I told you I would be honored to do it. I just have a few requests." He looked up at the connecting door when Jed Bartlet walked in the room. 

"Josh, welcome back." 

"Thank you sir." He shook the hand of a man he admired greatly. "It's good to be back." 

"Good enough you'll reconsider working for me?" Josh smirked and shook his head. 

"Sorry sir. I'm quite happy where I am. I'm happy to contract for you every once in a while if you can afford to keep paying us." Jed laughed. 

"And live without my personal masseuse? Not on your life." Josh smiled and took his seat opposite the Commander and Chief. "Should I be pissed that you stole my entire operations staff?" 

"I didn't steal them sir. They sort of showed up on my doorstep." The men laughed knowing Ryan idolized Josh. 

"What's this I hear about some sticking points?" Josh frowned. 

"I wouldn't really call them sticking points sir." 

"What is it that you want?" 

"Total control of the game. You don't like what I'm doing you can fire me." Jed would have balked at the request if he didn't know Josh better. 

"Let's hope we don't have to do that." Josh smiled at the President's pointed look. 

"If you are worried about reigning me in you can have Toby in there with me, but if you want me to do this I need to do it my way." 

"What do you need?" Leo smirked at the idea of anyone reigning Josh in. 

"Everything Angela's got and forty eight hours to pull it together." Josh started ticking off his list in his head. "I need to have clearance for Donna to get into the OEOB." 

"I'll see that it's done." Leo piped in from his desk where he stood taking notes. "Anyone else?" 

"Sam and Ryan." 

"We'll clear out one of the conference rooms in the basement for you." Leo looked at him. "I'm assuming you want your presence kept quiet until the meeting." 

Josh nodded. "I'll take care of everything." 

"Thank you." He looked back at the President. "Give me 8 hours to round up the posse and we'll get started." 

"Welcome back son." Leo's eyes shone with pride as he walked Josh out. 

"Leo, there's something I wanted to ask." Josh looked nervously at his feet. 

"What is it Kid?" 

"Donna and I are getting married." Leo's eyes brightened for the first time in months. "You know that with my father gone..." He hesitated. "I know things were bad between us, but I would really like you to stand with me." 

Josh could have sworn when he ventured a glance into Leo's eyes that he saw tears. "It would be an honor, son." A genuine smile reached Josh's eyes and his posture immediately relaxed. "Now get out of here and go collect that bride of yours. Hopefully she won't maim me." Josh snorted. 

"See you in a few hours Leo." Josh clapped him on the shoulder and ran out the private entrance in the back of the White House. He wasn't to the street before he was dialing his cell phone. 

"IMT, this is Donna." 

"What are you wearing?" He smirked at her snort. 

"Nothing you'll see any time soon." A satisfied smile pulled at her lips. He'd been gone for two weeks and she missed him. 

"Wouldn't bet on that. How's the calendar look for the next few weeks?" 

"Not too bad. What's up?" He sounded excited and that was always dangerous. 

"Anything that can't be farmed out to staff?" 

"No. Josh, what's going on?" The suspicion in her voice brought a laugh. 

"We're going home." She gasped, understanding immediately but fearing to ask. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Leo's calling us in on the bill." As much trepidation as she felt, Josh's enthusiasm was contagious. 

"HR 572?" 

"Yes." 

"What happened?" 

"Angela dropped the ball." It didn't take much imagination to picture the arrogant smirk on his face. 

"Who am I bringing?" 

"Just Ryan, Sam's meeting us here." Josh hesitated a moment. "Donna, I know you don't do this anymore but I need you. You're the best there is." Donna snapped as Ryan walked past her office for the ninth time that hour. She waved him in and watched him sit in the visitor's chair. 

"Ooh, that's always nice for a girls ego." Ryan shook his head, knowing who she was talking to without asking. 

"Donna, don't make me regret calling you." 

"Josh, I'm the best there is." He could almost hear the smirk in her voice. Ryan snorted ducking the flying stack of post it notes aimed at his head. "At research Donna." 

"Ouch. You're bitchy when you're not getting any." Josh groaned and rubbed his temple. 

"Donnatella!" She laughed at his misery, much to his irritation. 

"We'll be on the next flight out." 

"Thank you." 

She hung up the phone and turned to Josh's prized research assistant. "Pack a bag. We're going home." 

Ryan nodded, not missing the nervous look in her eyes. 

He knew Josh and Sam well enough to know if this went well they would be moving their operation to DC. 

"Which bill?" 

"Budget." He whistled in astonishment as he started for the door. 

"I'll call Jack and have the jet ready." 

"The jet?" Donna shot him a confused look. 

"I own a jet remember?" 

"Your father owns a jet." She rolled her eyes. 

"No, actually it's mine." He smirked. "I just let him play with it." He swaggered arrogantly down the hall before she could respond. 

"Show off!" Ryan chuckled at the voice following him into his office as he shut down his computer. They were being called back up to the majors and this time they didn't have a safety net. He understood perfectly why Donna was so nervous. There was a great deal more at stake to him then there was for the idiotic college student that walked through the West Wing the first time. 

"Donovan called." Josh looked up at Ryan expectantly. They had been cramped in the moldy basement of the White House for well over twenty four hours and they were running out of time. "He's got Landis, Minor, Mitchell and Connelly." 

"Yes." His fist pumped in the air. 

"Sam, where do we stand with the House Democrats?" Sam smirked as he replaced the handset on his phone and sat down in front of his partner. 

"Sick of Haffley and ready to end this." Donna rolled her eyes at their frat boy chest thumping. 

"Ryan, the food's here." 

"Why do I have to be the errand boy?" He snarled and climbed out of his chair. 

"Because you're the only one..." 

"That isn't readily connected to Josh if seen by the Press Corp." He sighed and ascended the stairs wearily. "I know, I know. Low man on the totem pole sucks." Donna snickered and watched him go. 

"We've got thirteen unlucky Congressmen and the DNP in our pocket, what else do we need?" Josh rubbed his eyes and stopped his response to Donna's question when the door opened. Ryan walked in with the take out and started handing it out around the table. They had been pouring over the records for the last thirty six hours and still didn't have enough to go in the room. They had plenty of ammunition but Haffley was a self-centered bastard who cared little if his party fell down around him as long as he wasn't affected. 

"We need something on Haffley." Donna groaned. 

"He's clean Josh. We vetted him ourselves when he took over as Speaker." 

"I know, but we need to find something he can't afford to lose." Josh stood and started to pace the room. He came to a stop behind Donna and rested his hands on her shoulders, kneading the tense muscles gently. "Do you think we can wrap this up pretty soon? I am supposed to be going to a ball game tonight." Josh glared at his new assistant. 

"We only have three hours until the..." 

"Wait." Donna pulled out of Josh's grasp and started rummaging through the files on the table. "It's here I know it is." 

"What?" 

"The stadium." 

"What stadium?" 

"Haffley's district, they're building a new stadium, thousands of job, billions in revenue when the NFL approves their request for an expansion team." She found the file and handed it to Josh. "They needed a site for the proposal and just ended three years of fights over the land. They want to fill in part of the wetlands and conservationists are going crazy trying to stop it." She smiled up at him. 

"We can't stop this. It's local." 

"Two words for you Josh. Big Sky." Ryan stood, confused as wide grins slid over Sam and Josh's faces. "Have I told you today how much I love you?" 

"Not that I recall." He looked like a kid in a candy store. 

"I love you." He grabbed her from the chair and started spinning her around the room. 

"Enough to take me to Hawaii on our honeymoon?" 

"Get me figures and we'll talk about it." Donna beamed as his lips crashed into hers. "Sam, call the DNP, I'm going to go tell Leo we're ready for the meeting." Donna smiled as Josh practically floated out of the basement. 

"Nice catch Donna." 

"Why thank you Sam." She grinned and sat down with her moo shoo pork. "Sit down Ryan. We've got work to do." He groaned but the smile on his face betrayed the annoyance at more work. 

"What are you doing here?" Haffley had the sinking feeling they were being ambushed when the White House representatives walked into his conference room on the Hill. 

"It's nice to see you too, Mr. Speaker." 

"Do you really think you are going to be able to crawl out from under the ruins of this administration and scare me?" Josh bit back his sarcastic remark and sat in his chair, flanked by Sam and Donna. "I won't deal with White House cast-offs." Donna leaned forward in challenge until she felt Josh's hand on her arm. She schooled her expression and got down to business. 

"You're familiar with the Antiquities Act, aren't you sir." Josh struggled to keep the pride from showing. She had come so far from the timid girl that walked into his office all those years ago. 

"The Antiquities Act? You don't think that trick is going to work again do you?" The Connelly snickered at her. 

"No trick. You have a stadium going up in your district, don't you Mr. Speaker?" Haffley scowled. "A three year battle with conservationists for the permits to build it just ended Tuesday. Tell me. Is this bill worth the fifty two billion in revenue you're about to cost your constituents?" 

"That's the best you can do?" Haffley smirked, mistaking Josh's opening move for a desperate hail Mary. Josh reached next to him and took the stack of files from Donna. 

"That's just the beginning. Sam?" 

"Thirteen House Republicans are about to be investigated by the IRS and the FBI for voter fraud and tax evasion. Eight of them are up for reelection in November, and four are in democratic districts." Sam pushed the files to the Congressmen sitting in front of him. "I believe your name is on that list Congressman Connelly." He gulped audibly. Scandal in the four districts could lose them the House at reelection. 

"This will hurt you more than me if it leaks." Haffley smirked ignoring Connelly's panic. "Misuse of Bureau resources by the White House." 

"I guess it's a good thing you boys made sure I don't work for the White House any more isn't it." 

Haffley's grin faded. "As a concerned private citizen I guess I should make sure this information from my independently contracted private investigator makes it to my friends in the Hoover Building. I'm sure they will make sure FEC and the IRS see it." Josh leaned across the table aggressively. "We could keep going but I think that's incentive enough and I like to keep aces up my sleeves." Donna almost smirked, knowing what came next. 

"Blake already made a deal." Haffley pushed the papers across the table. 

"And you reneged, twice. You knew what would happen when they pulled in the big guns you just didn't think Leo would do it. Drop capital gains and put back college tuition and we have a deal." Josh shrugged. "You have until midnight to call the vote." 

"Leadership will never go for this." 

"DNP jumped on board this morning. We have the Democrats and after this leaks we'll have at least thirteen republicans. You underestimated me Haffley. Accept the loss and move on." Josh stood, throwing their proposed budget on the table. He gathered the files and walked out of the office with Sam and Donna. 

"CJ, CJ!" The Press Secretary pointed to a friendly face. 

"Katy?" She smirked. 

"Sam Seaborne and Josh Lyman were seen leaving the White House today and spotted at the Capital meeting with Speaker Haffley. Are the the rumors stating their involvement in budget negotiations true?" CJ smirked. 

"I'm not sure what the rumors are Katy, but I can tell you that after exhausting stall tactics by House leadership regarding the budget, the White House privately contracted an independent firm, known as IMT Strategies to resume the negotiations today. You will find in your press packets that Josh Lyman and Sam Seaborne are the owners of the corporation. The firm was called in because of Mr. Lyman's familiarity with the White House budget proposal." She smiled when Carol handed her a memo. "I'll be back in an hour boys and girls. You might want to tune in. The House just called a vote on HR-572." CJ left the room amid a flurry of questions bee lining to Leo's office. 

"Spanky, mi amore!" CJ swooped in to hug both men before moving on to Donna. "My faithful sister in arms. You keeping these boys in line?" Donna snickered. 

"There've been no hookers of any kind." Leo sat at his desk mildly amused. It had been awhile since he had seen them look so happy. 

"She wasn't a hooker, she was a call girl." Sam threw out petulantly. "It's been years, can we let it go please." Josh snickered at his friend's discomfort. 

"How's that secret plan to fight inflation coming?" 

"Quiet you idiots, they're voting." Josh scowled at Toby but settled down on the couch next to Donna. Leo stood and walked over to sit with Donna, handing her a folder. 

"What's this?" She flipped it open and sorted through information on both commercial and residential properties as well as a realtor. 

"Consider it a gentle nudge." 

"These are all in DC, Leo." Leo smirked and she rolled her eyes. 

"I know." Leo looked unusually apologetic. "I'm sorry about everything..." 

"Already forgiven." Donna smiled and patted his hand. "Besides, Margaret promised to make your life hell for a while in my honor." Leo groaned and rolled his eyes. 

"Josh, you want to help me out here?" The younger man smirked. 

"And risk pissing off the sisterhood? Not on your life." 

"Good boy." He snarled up at CJ when she started to pet his head like a dog. 

"Would any of you misfits like to know how the vote turned out?" Josh looked over at the connecting door and immediately stood, unable to hold back a laugh. "Good evening sir. I'm guessing CJ told you?" The rest of the room stood, waiting for Bartlet to sit. 

"Told him what?" Leo walked back over to his desk. 

"The name of or wonderful staff's company is a shot directed at you and I old friend." Bartlet smiled at Josh. "Go ahead." Leo watched Josh expectantly. 

"Isle of Misfit Toys." Leo burst out laughing at the mental image it conjured. "How did the vote go sir?" 

"We have a budget." Champagne bottles were heard amongst the cheers and glasses were filled to the brim. CJ was the first to raise her glass. 

"To old friends and new weapons." Sam raised his glass to clink with hers. 

"To the Bartlet Legacy." 

"To pounding Haffley into the floor." Josh's toast was met with laughter as he turned to kiss his future wife. 

"I better go call Jean. Something tells me our client list just went through the roof." 

"You know what happens now right?" 

"We're coming home." She handed him the folder from Leo. "But we're hiring movers." Josh snickered and kissed her soundly. 

"Anything you say Donnatella." She smiled and started to pull away from him. 

"Really? Because I know where you keep your check book." Josh groaned and dropped his head on her shoulder. 

"You're killing me Norma Rae." 

"Love you too Deputy Downer." He laughed as she swaggered out of the room and into the hallway. After six months in exile they were finally coming home in a blaze of glory. 

Fin 


End file.
